Wishes
by SungRaeYoo
Summary: ada 5 permintaan yang bisa kau berikan padaku spesial di hari ulang tahunmu / terserah padamu dan aku akan berusaha menurutinya / one shoot krisho / ;D


Title : Wishes

Main Cast : Krisho pair, Wu Yifan, Kim Joon Myeon

Other Cast : EXO member and other :D

Genre : Romace, Drama, yaoi,

Rating : T

Length : One Shoot

Warning ! : typo bertebaran, amateur writer, alur yang mungkin gak jelas dan segala kesalahan yang ada, disini saya selaku author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya (membungkuk 90 derajat).

Author : Sung Rae Yoo

.

.

**PYONG!**

**Aku bawa ff one shoot nih, spesial buat ulang tahunnya Yifan, ya ampun enggak nyangka yifan udah tambah tua ya :3 #eh. Buat yang menunggu Rhythm of Love masih dalam tahap pengerjaan. Aslinya ini ff mau aku post kemarin tapi enggak sempat karena sibuk #sok sibuk. Nyehehe :3**

**Maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan atau yang lainnya. Karena aku masih abal-abal dalam pembuatan ff.. maaf juga kalau disinibanyak typo soalnya aku lagi males ngedit hehe ;D**

**Happy Birthday buat Wu Yifan, moga-moga langgeng ya, sama Suho #eh! :3 maaf telat**

**Muah Muah ! *bagi-bagi cium**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Sung Rae Yoo present**

**.**

**WISHES**

.

Suho duduk di kursi di depan meja (yang lebih mirip seperti meja belajar) miliknya, dia lelah karena jadwal exo hari ini. Dia sebenarnya ingin langsung tidur dan melepas lelahnya, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya, bahkan sampai membuat pria bertubuh mungil ini mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur. Besok. Besok adalah hari yang penting baginya, sebenarnya bukan untuknya sih, tapi untuk seorang wu yi fan yang saat ini berstatus sebagai pacarnya itu.

"Hyung!" sebuah tangan halus menyentuh kulitnya membuatnya kaget dan hampir terlonjak dari kursi yang dia duduki.

"Eh, ya?" Suho berbalik dan melihat Kyungsoo sedang menatap matanya.

"Sudah dapat kado untuk Kris hyung besok?" ucapnya setengah berbisik, takut kalau si angry bird itu mendengar suaranya dan yang terjadi, gagal acara kejutan untuk Kris besok (yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya oleh member exo yang lain).

Suho menggeleng "Belum"

Kyungsoo mendelik "Belum? Hyung ini gimana sih? Pacar sendiri juga! Tega ah!" ucapnya setengah berteriak.

"Aku akan pikirkan nanti! Sudah tidak usah khawatir!" ucap Suho sambil menepuk pundak Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Nanti kalau enggak di kasih kado, Kris hyung bakalan marah. Sama pacar sendiri tidak perhatian! Ini sudah malam hyung, kamu mau cari hadiah dimana lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah memikirkan satu hal, jadi kau diam saja!" ucap Suho.

"Apa?"

Suho menggeleng "Aku akan memikirkannya dulu. Sudah sana keluar, aku mau tidur"

Kyungsoo berdecak "Ya sudah, selamat tidur hyung!"

Suho tersenyum lalu dia mendengar suara pintu ditutup. Suho diam, lalu dia mengambil selembar kertas lipat yang cukup tebal berwarna hijau.

Tiba-tiba, terlintas ide dipikirannya. Suho tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil sebuah gunting di kotak pensilnya, dia bagi kertas itu menjadi 5 lembar berukuran sekita cm dan dia simpan di laci meja. Si senyum angelic itu kemudian mengganti bajunya dan bersiap tidur.

.

.

Kris mengucek-ucek matanya yang sayu dan berat karena baru bangun tidur. Dia menyadari matahari sudah lumayan tinggi dan jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Kris heran, dia tidak mendengar suara ribut baekhyun dan chanyeol yang biasanya ada di luar dan memakan sarapan mereka dengan berisik. Atau suara antara chen dan xiumin yang sering sekali membuat keributan di dalam dorm mereka. Kris juga sadar, tidak ada Suho yang datang membangunkannya dan sekedar mengucapkan selamat pagi atau juga sebuah morning kiss yang sering Suho berikan untuknya, kemana kekasihnya itu pergi?

Kris memakai jaket tipisnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka gagangnya, dia ingin mencari Suho dan sekedar memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu. Kris memutar gagang pintu dan membukanya lebar-lebar, betapa terkejutnya karena semua member exo ada di depannya dan berteriak.

"Saengil Chukkae Wu Yi Fan!"

Si tiang telepon itu diam. Iya diam. Efek bangun pagi yang masih melekat dalam otaknya membuatnya berpikiran lambat.

"Ulang tahun? Siapa ulang tahun?" tanyanya heran.

PLAK!

"Tentu saja kau, bodoh!" Suho menggeplakk kepala Kris "Dasar! Kau amnesia ya?"

Kris berfikir sebentar lalu dia tersadar "Ah, iya! Aku? Ulang tahun? Iya iya. Terima kasih, semuanya"

Kai dan Kyungsoo lalu datang dan menyodorkan sebuah boneka besar pada Kris "Ini hadiahku dan Kyungsoo hyung untukmu"

Kris menatap aneh boneka bulat itu "Angry bird?"

Kai mengangguk "Itu yang paling besar. Sudah terima saja, buat teman tidur juga menyenangkan"

Kyungsoo juga ikut-ikutan promosi "Dipeluk juga enak! Lembut juga!"

Kris berfikir dalam hati _"Suho lebih menyenangkan buat teman tidur, lagipula dia juga enak dipeluk dan punya kulit yang lembut"_ batinnya. Tapi, mau bagaimanapun, dia berterima kasih pada kai dan Kyungsoo yang rela memberikannya hadiah ini.

"Terima kasih!" ucapnya lalu tersenyum dan meletakkan boneka besar itu dia atas ranjangnya.

Sementara para member exo lainnya sibuk memberikan hadiah pada Kris, Suho hanya diam saja, tidak mengucapkan apapun dan hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia berfikir, lebih baik memberikan hadiah untuk kekasihnya itu nanti saja, saat semua member exo yang lain tidak ada.

.

.

Dorm sepi sekarang. Baru tadi pagi saja mereka ribut karena ulang tahun Kris, tapi siang ini semuanya menghilang. Sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Dan tidak ada yang mengatakan dengan jelas mereka akan kemana. Hanya tinggal Suho dan si tuan yang berulang tahun saja yang ada di dorm sekarang. Suho sedang mengeringkan rambutnya sementara Kris ada di sebelahnya, baru muncul dari kamarnya, dia merapikan hadiah-hadiah yang dia terima di hari ulang tahunnya ini.

"Oh ya Kris!" Suho meletakkan handuknya di atas sofa lalu merapikan rambut dengan sisir yang dia bawa "Aku belum menyerahkan hadiahku padamu"

Kris menatap Suho yang duduk di sampingnya di sofa yang sama "Apa yang akan kau berikan padaku? Aku harap aku dapat yang lebih spesial dari kekasihku sendiri"

Suho tersenyum kecil lalu merogoh kantung celananya. Dia meletakkan 5 lembar potongan dari kertas lipat hijau dan meletakkannya di telapak tangan Kris.

"Apa sih?" tanya Kris heran "Hanya ini?"

Suho terkikik melihat Kris yang cemberut. Lay saja tadi memberikannya sweater dan sehun memberikan sebuah kue tadi, dan sekarang kekasihnya sendiri hanya memberikan 5 lembar kertas kecil. Pelit sekali. Dasar malaikat tidak berperasaan.

"Apa yang aku lakukan dengan kertas ini? Jahat sekali kau pada pacarmu sendiri!" ucap Kris sebal, terus saja dia mem poutkan bibirnya lalu berdecak sambil menggerutu panjang-pendek.

Suho memajukan badannya lalu meletakkan ujung telunjuknya pada bibir Kris dan tersenyum penuh misteri "Jangan kau remehkan kertas itu, sayang!"

Kris mengerutkan dahi.

"Itu kertas ajaib" kekeh Suho lalu menurunkan telunjuknya "Akan aku jelaskan cara pakainya"

"Hah?" Kris melongo heran, apa maksud Suho sebenarnya?

"Ada lima kertas kan? Kau bisa tuliskan lima permintaanmu padaku dan aku akan menurutimu, tapi ingat! Jangan minta yang aneh, seperti belikan aku rumah atau bawakan aku salju gunung fuji. Selama permintaanmu masuk akal akan aku turuti"

Penjelasan Suho tadi membuat segalanya menjadi jelas. Permintaan? Sepertinya menarik juga jalan pikiran kekasihnya ini.

"Benarkah?" Kris tersenyum "Bagaimana cara menggunakannya?"

"Tuliskan permintaanmu di kertas itu lalu serahkan padaku. Oh ya, kertas-kertas itu hanya berlaku sampai besok pagi, saat kau bangun tidur"

Kris cemberut "Hanya sehari saja? Pelit sekali"

Suho tertawa "Apa permintaan pertamamu?" tanyanya.

Kris berfikir, tapi kemudian dia mendekati Suho "Ah, ya, kau tidak lupa satu hal padaku?" tanya Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Suho mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kris "Tidak aku sangka kau masih ingat. Aku kira kau sudah lupa"

Kris menghirup aroma wangi Suho, bau yang begitu manis "Kau belum memberikan morning kiss untukku pagi ini"

Suho mengerjap "Dasar! Ini sudah siang tahu"

"Afternoon kiss juga tidak apa-apa. Ayolah! Aku ingin sekali, lagipula ini ulang tahunku, seharusnya aku dapat lebih!" rengek Kris membuat Suho tertawa.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu, tuan wu… kau akan mendapatkannya" Suho mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya dan mempertipis jarak keduanya. Lalu dia mencium bibir tipis kekasihnya dengan mesra dan lembut seperti yang biasa dia lakukan setiap pagi untuk Kris.

Suho memejamkan matanya dan menikmati ciuman pagi (yang kesiangan) miliknya, saling melumat dengan lembut dan menyesapi rasa diantara keduanya.

Suho menyudahi ciuman antara dia dan Kris lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kekasihnya itu "Jadi, apa permintaanmu hum?"

Kris mengambil spidol di meja dekat jangkauannya, lalu dia menuliskan sesuatu diatas kertas hijau pertama. Setelah selesai, dia memberikannya pada Suho. Suho yang menerimanya langsung membaca tulisan itu.

**Kencanlah denganku hari ini.**

Suho tertawa "Kencan?" tanyanya seraya menatap mata Kris penuh godaan "Kau mau kencan? Hari ini?"

Kris mengangguk "Aku sudah lama tidak kencan denganmu!"

Suho mencolek pipi Kris "Oke. Tunggu aku, aku akan ganti baju dulu!"

"Kau benar-benar mau kencan denganku?" tanya Kris masih tidak percaya "Sungguh?"

Si kecil itu tersenyum dengan manis "Tentu saja! Itu permintaanmu tuan wu, aku akan menurutinya. Oh ya, permintaanmu tinggal 4 sekarang"

Kris tertawa lalu pergi ke kamarnya dan berganti baju.

.

.

"Kau mau kencan kemana?" tanya Suho sambil menggandeng tangan Kris manja "Aku akan menurutimu. Kencan kemanapun terserahmu"

Kris memakai topinya "Aku ingin ke lotte world kemudian kita bersantai di sungai han. Itu saja"

Suho kembali bergelayut di lengan kekar Kris "Hanya itu? Tidak mau kemana-mana lagi?" tanyanya.

Kris menggeleng "Asalkan bersamamu saja, itu tidak masalah"

"Ish! Mulai deh, menggodaku eoh?" tanya Suho sambil mencolek pinggang kekasihnya. Membuat Kris berjengit.

"Tidak juga. Kalau aku menggodamu, aku akan menyeretku ke kamar dan membuka semua pakaianku! Itu baru namanya menggoda" jelas Kris.

Suho memukul lengan Kris keras lalu menyalak "Dasar mesum! Itukah yang ada di dalam otakmu hah? Aku tidak sangka seorang wu yifan bisa berfikiran seperti ini! Mesum!"

Kris tertawa tergelak-gelak "Ayo. Lebih baik kita berangkat saja. Nanti keburu sore dan member lainnya datang"

Suho menangguk lalu masuk ke dalam mobil milik Kris dan duduk di sebelah sopir sementara kekasihnya sendiri menyetir.

.

.

Suho sudah lupa seberapa asiknya lotte world, sampai akhirnya dia dan Kris kencan disana hari ini. Suho ingat, bahwa lotte world adalah tempat kencan pertama mereka dan tempat dimana Kris mencuri ciuman pertama Suho. Errr… kenangan yang indah sebenarnya, hanya saja Suho begitu pelupa untuk mengingat kejadian ini. Sebab, setelah dia pacaran dengan Kris, setiap hari dalam hidupnya merupakan kenangan yang indah dan selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Kau tidak akan meminta permohonan keduamu?" tanya Suho ketika mereka berjalan berdua puas bermain di lotte world dan sekarang sedang bersantai di pinggiran sungai han "Sudah jam 4 sore. Batas waktumu semakin sedikit!"

Kris mengambil kertas dan menuliskan permintaannya.

**Traktir aku makan pizza.**

Suho tertawa. Sungguh dia tertawa melihat tulisan di kertas hijau itu. Kenapa harus traktir makan? Biasanya Kris akan minta yang aneh-aneh. Tapi dalam hati Suho juga bersyukur karena ini meringankan bebannya. Hanya traktir makan. Apa susahnya kan?

"Pizza?" Suho memandang Kris penuh tanda tanya "Kenapa pizza?"

Kris tersenyum lalu angkat bahu "Aku ingin makan itu. Jeball!"

Senyum angelic Suho tercetak "Serius dengan permintaanmu? Kalau begitu, ayo! Aku akan mentraktirmu makan pizza!"

Tangan besar Kris menggenggam tangan Suho. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan beriringan menuju restoran pizza.

.

.

3 permintaan dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Mereka sudah kembali ke dorm dan mendapati ruangan itu sepi seperti kuburan. Ternyata, Suho mendapat pesan dari kai, bahwa member exo yang lainnya sedang bersantai di luar dan akan memberikan sepenuhnya waktu hari ini untuk Kris dan Suho berdua saja di dorm. Suho tersenyum kecil, pintar juga lelaki berkulit tan itu. Dengan begini, dia bisa sepuasnya bersama Kris dan bermanja-manja padanya.

"Hmmm… kau mau minta apa? Tinggal tiga!" ucap Suho, dia baru saja keluar kamar mandi. Dan mengusap wajahnya yang basah.

"Apa ya? Sebentar, aku akan memikirkannya saat mandi. Kamu tunggu saja!" Kris mengambil handuk lalu melesat ke kamar mandi sementara Suho duduk di sofa depan tv yang tidak dinyalakan sambil makan ceri yang dia ambil dari kulkas.

Kris selesai mandi beberapa menit kemudian dan langsung duduk di samping Suho, Suho langsung menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kris dan menghirup aroma lavender dari tubuh Kris. wangi itu yang sangat dia sukai.

"Kau harum" bisik Suho.

"Namanya juga habis mandi. Kau juga, apa kau pakai aroma mint? Tidak biasanya" tebak Kris sambil menghirup aroma yang keluar dari tubuh Suho.

"Aku ingin coba selain ceri. Dan mint punya bau yang segar. Aku suka"

Kris lalu mengambil kertas hijaunya, lalu menulis permintaan ketiganya "Aku sudah memikirkannya sambil bershower tadi, nih!"

Suho melihat kertas itu lalu dia melebarkan matanya.

**Lakukan aegyo untukku.**

"Ya! Kris!" Suho memukul lengan Kris "Aku tidak suka aegyo"

"Eits, itu permintaanku, lagipula, hanya ada aku disini, tidak akan ada yang tahu kau melakukannya. Aku juga tidak akan merekammu kok!" Kris tertawa.

Suho merengut lalu mendesah panjang "Baiklah. Aku hanya akan melakukan gwiyomi song kalau begitu. Jangan memintaku melakukan yang lain!"

Kris mengangguk "Terserah. Lakukan yang serius, kalau tidak, aku akan suruh kau mengulanginya sampai kau capek"

Suho cemberut "Jahat ah! Ish!"

Dia ingin sekali segera menyelaesaikan ini. Aegyo memang selalu membuatnya salah tingkah sendiri, entah kenapa. Maka dari itu, Suho jarang sekali mengeluarkan aegyonya.

Kris sekarang tertawa tergelak-gelak ketika Suho melakukan gwiyomi. Meskipun melakukannya setengah hati, Suho tetap saja terlihat lucu. Ketika selesai, si pemilik senyum malaikat itu langsung menelungkupkan wajahnya pada bantal sofa.

"Berhenti tertawa Wu Yi Fann… kau membuatku malu"

Kris tetap tertawa "Kau lucu"

Suho memukul lengan Kris "Hentikan ah!"

Kris tertawa makin keras "Arra… arra… aku berhenti"

"Kau masih tertawa! Angry bird menyebalkan! Sekarang apa permintaanmu? Sudah jam 8, sebelum aku ngantuk dan tertidur, sebutkan permintaanmu" Suho menggoyang-goyang lengan Kris kasar.

"Tinggal 2 ya? Aku harus memanfaatkannya dengan baik"

Suho mengambil sebuah ceri dan memakannya "Cepat! Aku tidak mau permintaan aneh seperti tadi! Lagipula, aku sudah lelah, jadi ingin cepat tidur…"

Kris mengambil spidol lalu memutar-mutarnya "Apa ya?"

Suho diam, menanti permintaan kekasihnya.

Setelah lama berfikir dan membuat Suho hampir mati kebosanan (sementara menunggu, Suho hanya diam memakan ceri sampai habis sambil bersandar di bahu Kris) Suho juga mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang mulai berat.

"Nih. Sekarang gampang permintaannya" Kris menyerahkan kertasnya pada Suho lalu Suho melepaskan sandarannya.

Dia diam saat membaca permintaan Kris. Lalu tersungging senyuman liciknya, dia menarik salah satu sudat bibirnya saat melihat tulisan itu.

**Cium aku.**

"Hanya ini eoh?" tanya Suho menggoda

Kris menyudutkan tubuh mungil Suho di ujung sofa "Karena ini permintaanku, aku ingin ciuman yang lebih. Lebih dari biasanya"

Suho membelai lembut pipi Kris "Terserah padamu tuan wu, karena ini ulang tahunmu, maka jelas aku akan memberikanmu lebih"

Kris mengangkat salah satu alisnya "Berusaha menggodaku?"

Si kecil itu mengangguk yakin "Aku kesal karena biasanya kau yang menggodaku duluan!" Suho lalu mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Kris dan perlahan mempersempit jarak antara kedua bibir mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu!" bisik Kris sebelum Suho menciumnya, tangannya yang lebar tersemat manis di pinggang ramping kekasihnya.

"Aku juga"

Kemudian dua bibir itu bersentuhan setelah jawaban dari mulut Suho keluar. Dia mencium Kris penuh perasaan dan melumatnya perlahan. Jemari mungilnya meremas pelan rambut pirang Kris menyalurkan rasa nikmat ketika Kris mulai menjilat bibirnya dan menelusuri rongga mulutnya. Suho heran, bukannya Kris tadi meminta Suho menciumnya, tapi, siapa yang lebih liar sekarang ini? Kris lebih mendominasi permainan bibir mereka berdua.

Suho menggeliat tak nyaman ketika Kris menelusup membelai punggungnya. Dia lelah dan mulai kehabisan nafas, sesekali dia mendesah tertahan ketika Kris melumat bibirnya cepat.

"Eunggh.." Suho melepaskan ciumannya, dan menunduk pelan. Dia menarik nafas dalam lalu mengusap sudut bibirnya yang basah oleh saliva.

Kris menatap wajah Suho. Bibirnya sekarang bengkak karena mereka terlalu lama berciuman. Kris juga bisa melihat leher jenjang Suho terlihat karena kemejanya melorot. Suho melenguh kecil saat Kris mulai mencium lehernya sekarang, membuat Suho mencengkram kemeja biru tua Kris dengan erat dan mendesah tertahan.

Kris memberikan sebuah kissmark di leher putih itu sebelum akhirnya dia berhenti, mengakhiri ciuman mereka berdua.

"Aku rasa aku tahu apa permintaan terakhirku"

Kris tersenyum membuat Suho penasaran "Oh ya? Apa?"

Kris mengambil spidol yang terjatuh di lantai lalu menuliskan sesuatu di kertas hijau terakhirnya. Permintaan spesial yang dia dapat sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

Suho mengernyit begitu Kris memberikan kertasnya dan dia membaca isinya.

Disana tertulis jelas.

**Kim Joon Myun**

"Aku? apa?" tanya Suho tidak mengerti "Apa maksudnya Kris?"

Kris memasang seringaian menyebalkannya "Maksudnya? Kau tidak tahu?"

Suho terlonjak saat Kris tiba-tiba menariknya menuju kamar dan menutup pintunya "Aku ingin kau saat ini"

Bisikan Kris di telinganya membuat Suho merinding "A… aku?"

Kris mengangguk "Mudah bukan? Hanya kau saja! Aku ingin kau malam ini"

Oke. Rasanya Suho tahu maksudnya, dia berusaha meraih gagang pintu dan hendak kabur. Tapi Kris menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Ini permintaanku! Kau harus menurutinya"

Glek!

Suho menelan ludahnya kasar sebelum otaknya serasa kosong saat Kris mengunci pintu dan mendorongnya ke atas kasur lalu mulai membuka kancing kemejanya.

"K… Kris!" teriak Suho "Kau serius?"

Kris mengangguk "Yang aku benar-benar inginkan saat hari ulang tahunku adalah kau, Kim Joon Myun!"

Suho menatap Kris pasrah "Y.. ya! Hentikan! Dasar mesum!" teriaknya

Kris mencium bibir Suho untuk membungkam kekasihnya "Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum batas waktu permintaanku ini berakhir"

Mata bening Suho membulat, dia yakin, malam ini si tiang telepon akan membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan. Tapi, itu tidak bisa dia hindari. Ini permintaan kekasihnya dan dia harus menurutinya.

Suho menghela nafas pasrah lalu mendesah pelan "Hhh… baiklah, terserah kau saja Tuan Wu. Lakukan apa saja sukamu!"

Kris tesenyum "Terima kasih, sayang"

Suho menarik kepala Kris lalu membisikkan sebuah kalimat "Selamat ulang tahun" sebelum Kris melanjutkan kegiatan malam keduanya yang Suho yakini tidak akan selesai sampai pagi.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Gyaaaaa T.T**

**Apa ini? Aneh ya? Iya aneh banget! *nangis di pojokan T.T**

**Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan!**

**Tapi, reviewnya boleh dong! ;D wink wink**

**MAKASIH**

**.**

**.**

**Sung Rae Yoo \(^o^)/**


End file.
